Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding, and more particularly, to an EMI shielding structure capable of protecting a semiconductor chip, a passive element, and the like included in a package from external environments and simultaneously shielding EMI and a manufacturing method of the EMI shielding structure.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demands on portable apparatuses have been rapidly increased in electronic product markets and thus miniaturization and weight lightening of the portable apparatuses are increasingly needed to facilitate portability. Technology for reducing individual sizes of electronic components provided in the portable apparatuses and semiconductor package technology for integrating a plurality of circuit elements mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) into one package are needed to realize miniaturization and weight reduction of the portable apparatuses. For example, the semiconductor packages which handle a radio frequency (RF) signal need to be miniaturized as well as to include various EMI shielding structures to realize good EMI shielding or EMI immunity characteristics.
A related art EMI shielding structure may include a shield that is formed of a press-processed metallic material and covers circuits elements mounted on a PCB.
In the case of neighboring shielding regions being shielded by covering the shielding regions with a shield can, one shield can may be used for each shielding region. The shield cans may be mounted on a PCB at a fixed interval and side portions of neighboring shield cans may be spaced apart from each other by the fixed interval. The interval is a distance required to fix the shield cans to the PCB. Accordingly, a region on which circuit elements are to be mounted may be reduced by the distance required to install the neighboring shield cans in the PCB. Accordingly, the EMI shielding structure employing the shield can in the related art may cause a high integration ratio of the circuit elements to be degraded.
Separate press processing has to be performed to manufacture the shield can in the related art EMI shielding structure and a material for a shield can may be expensive and thus product cost may be increased.